


生日初晨

by Jarsphere



Category: love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, OOC, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarsphere/pseuds/Jarsphere
Summary: 生日卡衍生，随手摸鱼。刮胡子的某人我xbarvu2hjeabd!





	生日初晨

你推开门时他正对着镜子刮胡子，剃须刀细致地刮去绵密的泡沫露出棱角分明的下颌，睡衣扣子一粒未系，丝质面料垂坠身侧，结实的胸膛和流畅的腹肌映在镜子里一览无遗。镜面的水雾汇聚成滴流下，仿佛情动时的汗水沿着他的身体滑落，你脸颊不由地发热，握着门把手站在原地看得出了神。

“笨蛋，又在偷看什么。”

他淡淡地瞥了你一眼，你红透的耳尖让他嘴角微微扬起。“别发呆了，帮我拿一下毛巾。”

他说，剃须刀从容地转向另一侧。姿势的改变拉高了睡衣的一边，你看到宽松的睡裤滑下一寸，险险地斜挂在他的胯部，人鱼线延伸下去没入裤腰，其下风景被尽数遮掩。

“磨蹭什么。” 他催促，眼里带着促狭的笑意。

故意的！一定是故意的！你腹诽着他有意无意的色诱愤愤地抄起毛巾，再看向他时却又很没出息地咽了咽口水。

那你意志不坚定一下，好像也没有关系？  
  
钻到他身前后腰抵着洗手台，一手拿着热毛巾把残余泡沫擦净。趁着他扬起下巴惬意地眯眼，另一手钻进松松垮垮的裤腰探下去，抓一把他的腿根才奔向最终目标，柔嫩掌心轻拢揉捏。

大胆的动作让你羞得低着头不敢看他，但偷袭的效果却比预想中还要好。他一时不备漏出一声低哼，接下你的挑衅撑住镜面捏着你的下巴俯身吻下来，来势凶猛。你唔唔的抗议在他的攻势下土崩瓦解，身子被压得后仰，纤腰弓起，大手趁势插进腰臀和台边的空隙护住按向他。你不肯就这样投降，作怪的手就着这个姿势握着他捋动起来。然而这样的举动可谓是伤敌一千自损八百，他的热度隔着内裤传递过来，后腰被扣得很紧无处可逃，紧紧贴合的下身让你的手在撩拨他的同时抚慰着自己的敏感，一时竟不知是谁身上的火烧得更旺。

  
水气还未散尽，浴室里有些闷，唇舌交缠发出细微水声，头脑很快在这个绵长的吻中开始发晕。干净光洁的下颌带着淡淡皂香，清新的气味勾回神智让你无比清晰地感受着手中被自己撩拨起的触感和温度，你的底裤也已经不争气地透出濡湿。思慕渴欲一般无二，而想要彼此为自己沉沦的征服欲也不一而同。大手按住你的后脑攻城掠地，他敞开的睡衣是直白的诱饵，你欣然上钩，抚过锁骨和结实的胸膛，在他心口处流连片刻后指尖顽劣地捏上了其中一点

  
“唔 ” 他稍缓攻势，气息不稳叼住你的唇，“长本事了？”

  
“是老师教的好～”  
你的嘴角至下巴有一道暧昧的湿痕，却满脸狡黠加快了捋动的速度，拇指间或轻轻滑过顶端，在他胸前使坏的手更是仿着他平时拿捏你的动作，得寸进尺地地揉捻起来

  
“真当我拿你没办法了？”  
他单臂箍着你的腰抱起，双脚乍然腾空你下意识地松手改从从肋下搂住他的背。睡裙撩起，内裤被大手从一边扯下歪斜着卡在膝弯，赤裸的臀肉直接压上洗手台的石面冰得你一哆嗦  
“凉……”

  
“嗯？”大腿被分开，腿心落入他手，长指揉了两下微湿的穴口，挑开花瓣逗弄着小核，“我看挺热的。”

  
“李泽言你！……呀啊！” 一本正经的调笑羞得你满脸通红地瞪他，却在他手腕几下轻抖后败下阵来，脸埋在他颈窝咬住睡衣领子细细地喘，唾液在丝质面料洇出小片湿痕

  
“好吃吗？” 他低笑着噙住你的耳垂慢条斯理地拨弄，蘸了欲的声线和湿热气息一同钻进耳底激得脊背一阵触电般的酥麻。偏生他指尖的动作变本加厉，快感层层堆积淹没神智，你夹紧了他的腰除了小声哼喘根本说不出话来

  
“刚才的气势哪儿去了？” 手指的动作忽然又慢下来，气定神闲得像是在逗弄爪下无力挣扎的猎物。若即若离的触碰反而更生出些痒，你难耐地扭着臀去追，搂住他的脖子吮吻他颈侧耳根，鼻腔里哼出的软糯喘息夹杂着几声央求的呜咽。

你知道他最耐不住你这样撒娇

  
“装乖。”他的声音很哑，背部肌块紧绷，话音未落指腹压着小核搓碾而下捅进了毫无防备的穴口

  
“呜嗯——！” 夹杂着些许痛意的快感猛地将你抛上浪尖，花穴痉挛着缠住他的手指不放，蜜液涌出将洗手台打湿一片。

  
“咬这么紧，看来没吃够。”

  
余韵中的软肉被突来的冲撞尽数碾开，你哪里受得了这样的刺激，蜷着脚趾尖叫出声，十指在他脊背抓出道道红痕。他安抚地亲亲你的眼睛，大掌却卡住你的胯迎着他顶进来的动作毫不留情地压下去……

浴室的水气过了很久才散掉。


End file.
